


He Locked Away a Secret (He Thought He Knew)

by orange_8_hands



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angels, Apocalypse, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he had a friend, or -   (Tag to 4.20 The Rapture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Locked Away a Secret (He Thought He Knew)

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was originally planning (a S5 re-do where the angels want to plant a 'yes' in Dean), but this is a kind-of AU, Inception reworking of where Cas was during Jimmy's time in 4.20 The Rapture. Title appropriated from a line in Inception. Also, the Lego store mentioned is a real store set-up.

  
i.  
  
"It's called Inception," Michael says, shaping the word into a promise. "It's a revelation."  
  
ii.  
  
Anna likes to use Legos when she builds. She drags Cas to a store in middle America and it has a huge wall of containers, each holding one Lego shape, one Lego color. It's like candy and Anna fills bags and bags with them, reds and blues and blacks and the occasional green ("for the traps, Cas"), laughing when she gets to the box holding Lego heads.   
  
"Come on, I can make each of us a little tiny figure." She grins, dives to bring up a red hairpiece set as a ponytail. There's an extra line on it, like the plastic wig has a piece of hair out of place. "See? Match made in heaven. I bet you I can find something douchey enough for Michael even."  
  
She uses a credit card that may be fake.  
  
(There's something about the name Anna Milton, but it floats away before he can catch it.)  
  
iii.  
  
"The most dangerous thing in the world is an idea," Luke tells him, the first time they meet, Luke's hand clasping his too tightly as they shake. There's something in Luke's eyes that's unfathomable, and then he's just a man with a charming smile trying to talk Cas into joining the family business.  
  
"Bobby says you're one of the brightest biochemists he's ever had the pleasure of teaching."  
  
Cas wants to shift, twitch even, in his seat. He doesn't. "That's high praise from Professor Singer."  
  
"Indeed. I don't know much about biochemistry," Luke says. The coffee he holds is in a white ceramic mug, and he gestures with it as if to encompass all of science. "It seems like magic to me." He's watching Cas carefully, as if there's a response he's expecting.  
  
Cas can feel his lips want to curve, and he doesn't know why.  
  
(He thinks he had a friend who said that once. He thinks he had a friend. He thinks -)   
  
"I can assure you it is not."  
  
Luke leans back. "Mmm, still." Luke takes a long swallow of his coffee. "I suppose all manner of things seem like magic, if you don't know better."  
  
(He -)  
  
iv.  
  
Arial taps her finger on the bar, holds up two fingers when the bartender's attention is caught. She holds the money between her index and middle finger and waits for the bartender to slide her two beer bottles before she drops it on the counter. "Come on," she says, and it's like her words have hooks sinking into Cas's collar because he follows like a leashed dog.   
  
There's some kind of music playing over the loud hum of voices, and they dodge people until they reach the back corner.  
  
"Why do you like this?" Cas asks. He's not used to curiosity but it seems to hit him at the strangest times, like lightning shocking a heart. But that feels like the wrong metaphor, because lightning doesn't wake you up, lightning doesn't start your heart beating, it's made to stop it.    
  
("You're so fucking literal," says someone. "Well how about exceptions then? Not like everyone dies."  
  
He thinks he had a friend. He thinks -)  
  
Ariel laughs, shifts.  
  
"How can you not?" Uriel answers.  
  
v.  
  
Ralph has very specific ideas, and he doesn't like them to be altered. He's like Michael in his surety, like Luke in his belief. "It's easier to plant a positive than a negative. We just need him to say yes, and then we can move forward with the rest. Just nestle the idea deep enough, and he won't even know. It won't break him, won't ruin him. It's...helping him, even."   
  
He sounds like he's trying to justify something to someone, but Cas isn't sure who it's aimed at. All of them are obviously willing to break all manner of moral laws. None of them would be here if they weren't. _He_ wouldn't be here if he wouldn't.  
  
"You can do your part, can't you Castiel?" Ralph asks, and the rest of them turn to look at him.  
  
"Of course," he says.  
  
(He thinks he had a friend once, but he must not be remembering it right.)


End file.
